El que quiera entender que entienda
by Shion Seijuro
Summary: Songfic. Luchar por lo que amas aveces resulta muy agobiante y mas cuando eres un sucesor a bookman C:


**EL QUE QUIERA ENTENDER QUE ENTIENDA….**

Yo amo a una persona, sí, es verdad lo amo, y bueno no me da miedo decirlo pues después de de todo…el que quiera entender que entienda ¿no?... claro que llegar a este punto me costó demasiado, fue realmente difícil, el hecho de que todos aquellos que nos rodeaban lo comprendieran y en cierto modo lo aceptaran fue más complicado que declarármele a esa persona, de verdad realmente difícil… para empezar tengo sobre mis hombros la difícil tarea de ser el sucesor de bookman, y esto es de por sí bastante complicado pues se supone que un bookman no tiene corazón y por lógica no debe amar a nadie… bueno ahora todas las dificultades ya son parte de un gracioso recuerdo, el cual quisiera contar de la forma más fiel posible; así que vallamos cinco meses atrás justo cuando esta bella (y complicada) historia comenzó.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&CINCO MESES ANTES%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cuando mi abuelo me dijo que nos uniríamos a la orden obscura, realmente no me importo, es decir me daba igual, después de todo mi trabajo seria el mismo…recordar. Fue un tanto fastidioso que en las primeras semanas tuviera que ir con mi abuelo a rescatar a un par de exorcistas que quedaron atrapados en una ciudad donde el tiempo no transcurría… pero definitivamente nadie me hubiera podido haber preparado para lo que sucedería.

-¿Cómo se encuentran, abuelo?...- pregunte intrigado después de que salvamos de una muerte segura a dos desafortunados exorcistas.

-Ahora ya están mejor, tal vez tarden un poco en despertar, pero el tratamiento médico fue exitoso…-dijo mi abuelo mientras recogía sus utensilios médicos. -Iré por una bebida… por favor vigílalos un momento…-

-No… espera…abuelo…- se fue antes de que pudiera quejarme y me quede en esa habitación con dos exorcistas inconscientes.

Si bien mi propio destino de ser bookman no me permitía enamorarme, no era algo de lo cual estuviera a salvo, y fue en ese momento cuando supe lo que es el amor a primera vista… en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en este mundo cruel jamás me había sentido enamorado, incluso evite a toda costa esos sentimientos;… si, había pensado muchas veces que existían chicas hermosas…pero jamás me había sentido así… era como si todo este tiempo estuviera esperando a esta persona… por fin se había acabado la espera; había encontrado esa persona por la cual estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida…

"_**Cuánto he de esperar para al fin poder hallar la otra mitad de mí que me acompañe a vivir. Nadé un tiempo en un mar de apariencia, y ahogué el amor…**__**No sé puede ocultar el perfume de una flor." **_

En el momento en que mire su rostro fue como si pudiera acariciar el cielo, jamás creí que alguien tan bello pudiese existir…pero…algo anda mal…porque miro que tanta ternura a este joven y no a la señorita de la cama de contigua…¡OOOOOHHHH CIELOS!... si Cupido me había flechado por primera vez creo que se equivoco…es un chico y si no me equivoco yo también lo soy…¡ DEMONIOS QUE ME ESTA SUCEDIENDO!...

Hice tanto ruido con mi confusión interna que desperté al hermoso joven, que minutos antes miraba anonadado.

-¡Ah!... lo siento mucho no era mi intención despertarte…-dije realmente apenado mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

-No hay problema…- dijo tranquilamente mientras esbozaba una encantadora sonrisa- además creo que debo agradecerte… nos has salvado… a ambos- dijo mientras miraba a su lado para asegurarse de que la joven se encontraba bien.- me llamo Allen… Allen Walker…- volvió a sonreír hermosamente.- ¿Y a quien debo agradecer?...-

-Emmm… Lavi…solo Lavi…- sonreí nerviosamente.

-Lavi…muchas gracias, es un placer conocerte…- dijo de una hermosa manera, y con esa bella sonrisa que parecía no desvanecerse.

-El placer es todo mío…- respondí un poco tímido pero devolviendo la sonrisa.

Si pudiera detener el tiempo, lo hubiera hecho en aquel instante, mirando a aquel hermoso ser, y a su encantadora sonrisa…el amor es un terreno peligroso y más aun cuando descubres que estas enamorado de alguien de tu mismo género… si decirle a mi abuelo que estaba enamorado sería algo complicadísimo, decirle que estaba enamorado de un joven sería algo completamente imposible…

Por el momento intentaría disimular en la mayor medida posible, el complicado hecho de que yo estaba enamorado. Así pues pase los siguientes días en La Orden Obscura, ocultando la felicidad que provoca el estar enamorado, es algo que jamás había sentido y sencillamente era estar como en las nubes…no como, no duermo, y hasta la cosa más horripilante me parecía hermosa… y más aún cuando él entraba en la habitación era como si el tiempo se hiciera lento, y un resplandor invadiera el lugar…por desgracia al ser un sentimiento nuevo para mí, no supe como ocultarlo bien y, mi abuelo se dio cuenta…por más que intente persuadirle de lo contario todo esfuerzo fue en vano, así pues por primera vez en mi vida (y por ser un caso de extrema desesperación) le mentí a mi abuelo…y le dije que estaba enamorado de la joven Lenalee…gran error mío ahora portaba un antifaz que ocultaba el amor que realmente sentía y este amor era por y para un hermoso joven.

Y las cosas se pusieron peor cuando mi abuelo decidió que sería una estupenda idea juntar a la familia Bookman y a la familia Lee… la manera; una boda…que podía hacer…la verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea, si le decía a mi abuelo que estaba enamorado del joven Walker, seguramente me mataría, si de por si no estaba muy contento con el hecho de que yo había ignorado las reglas de los Bookman y estuviera enamorado…así que decirle estaba fuera de mis alternativas…antes que enfrentarme a mi abuelo… mataría a la joven Lenalee…¡muajajaja!, claro que yo no sería capaz de algo tan horripilante jaja, sólo bromeaba :D, pero en definitiva no sabía qué hacer…T_T

Estaba en mi habitación, pensando y pensando en lo que debía hacer…cuando un leve golpeteo en la puerta me distrajo…

-¿Si diga?...- pregunte un poco aturdido.

-ammm…hola Lavi-kun, yo solo quería, bueno, quería felicitarte por lo de la boda con Lenalee-chan…-escuche una tímida voz del otro lado, pero inmediatamente reconocí esa bella voz.

-¡Allen –chan!-(para estas alturas de la historia, tenía la suficiente confianza de llamar así al joven Walker) dije emocionado – ¡Vamos pasa!…- dije entusiasta mientras abría la puerta.

-amm gracias, yo sólo quería felicitarte…- dijo con un poco de timidez mientras pasaba a mi habitación y yo cerraba despacio la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Así que ya te enteraste…- dije un poco cabizbajo.

-Si… al parecer ya todos en la orden lo saben…- lo dijo con un poco de melancolía.

-Allen, yo…- bueno sabía que no podía enfrentar a mi abuelo, así que en ese instante decidí enfrentarme a mi amor… - yo no quiero q esa boda ocurra… fue un error, yo realmente no amo a Lenalee… yo amo…- mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Allen.

- Perdóname, Lavi, yo no pude evitarlo…- dijo completamente apenado mi amado ojigris.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte… pues era justo lo que ansiaba hacer…- sonreí aliviado al ver su expresión, tome su cuerpo entre mis brazos y lo bese nuevamente, pero esta vez lo hice con más intensidad.

Miré su hermoso rostro que tenia destellos carmesí, sus ojos plateados brillantes y luminosos me hicieron sentir que ese momento era un sueño, sonreía con mucha timidez tras nuestro extraño encuentro…no sabía que decir las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta…una voz llamándome al otro lado de la puerta me hizo reaccionar…pero no lo hizo del todo…hasta que la voz de Allen me hizo despertar.

-Creo que es Lenalee-chan…-dijo en un susurro- que dirá cuando me vea con su prometido o_o… seguro me matara…que hago…- dijo en un tono que denotaba preocupación.

-Tranquilo yo le explicare todo…-traté de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Lavi-kun?...sé que es un poco tarde pero quisiera hablar contigo…- se escucho al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ahhh…si…emm…espera un momento…- pensaba en qué hacer para que Allen no se sintiera completamente incomodo, pero como antes el se me adelanto y decidió que tal vez no tendría nada de malo que un compañero platicara con otro acerca de los preparativos de la boda (o algo así).

-Pasa Lenalee…-respondí un poco titubeante, mientras abría la puerta.-Allen ha venido a darme algunos consejos…mmm ya sabes de un hombre a otro- reí nerviosamente por mi pésima forma de improvisar.

-Si claro, ya sabes…cosas de hombres- me apoyo Allen con una hermosa sonrisa (de esas que me dejan en las nubes por horas).

-Allen-kun eres muy amable…- dijo Lenalee, a mi hermoso ojigris, pero después con un tono más serio continuo- Allen-kun; me permitirías hablar con Lavi a solas un momento.- y bajo la mirada.

-Claro…ya me iba…-sonrío nerviosamente- Que tengan buenas noches…nos vemos mañana- evito mi mirada mientras le sonreía a Lenalee, y salía de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_Cuánto me cuesta sobrevivir, cuánto sonreír sin poder quitarme el antifaz que me disfraza de normal. Y volveré a buscarte allí hasta donde estés, tan sólo quiero amarte y poder tener alguien en que apoyarme alguien en quien volcar todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán ...  
>No más miedo a entregar mis labios sin antes mirar, no más miedo a acariciar nuestros cuerpos y soñar.<br>A la mierda con el armario y el diván y si hay que luchar, luchar es educar, que en asuntos del corazón no hay regla de dos. Que somos distintos, somos iguales no más guetos, alza la voz._

_Y volveré a buscarte allí hasta donde estés... Y cuando llegue el final el otoño de nuestro amor yo te esperaré. Mientras, vive y lucha por tener derecho a elegir con qué cabeza tu almohada compartir. Orgulloso de ser quien eres y no como deberías ser. Cuanto me cuesta sobrevivir cuanto sonreír sin poder quitarme el antifaz que me disfraza de normal. Y volveré a buscarte Allí hasta donde estés..._


End file.
